Monstrosity
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: He's losing control of his most powerful and darkest form, slowly being consumed by the monster within him with his thoughts, words and actions. And with the Justice League and even his closest friends hunting him down like an animal, the only one who still has faith in him and will stand by his side despite his curse is the love of his life. Even to an unforgivable degree.


**Author's Note: I've had this idea in my head for years and for some reason I thought about it tonight and wanted to give it a shot, there will be many more chapters of this to come. It's a long one people so buckle up lol. Naturally as stated before for the last time, Terra never betrayed the Titans. This will be a slow burn for the action and much darker elements but hope you'll like it all the same. Going very fucking dark with this one so I hope none of you are squeamish but I'll be sure to give you all a heads up when the sick shit is going down for those who are. With that being said, this is not edited but since it's such an important story to me, if anyone would like to be my editor please let me know and I'll throw this first chapter and others your way and naturally give you credit, just please try not to bail on me without a clear reason, I had people do that in a past so I tend to be on guard with such stuff. Please read and review, I'm very excited to get started on an old idea and hope you all enjoy, please read and review. Peace.**

* * *

Tara "Terra" Markov, technically a princess by all accounts burped loudly after gulping down the large orange soda she, Cyborg, Jinx and Beast Boy were drinking on the couch of the Titans West and smirked with satisfaction eyeing her friends with a grin as Starfire observed them from beside her mate, Garfield Logan.

Cyborg scoffed with a roll of his right eye while Jinx burst out laughing next to her boyfriend of two months who now deemed her completely crazy, well more crazy then she was before and the teenager in question had a trumpet grin on her face, adjusting the goggles around her neck before passing the bottle to Jinx and finally speaking.

"It's a good thing we took care of Plasmus in time to get to our drinking contest, remember boys we want our twenty bucks upfront and in cash." She chuckled making the former villainess almost choke in laughter before letting an enormous burp come forth forcing Cyborg and Beast Boy to wave the offending odor away and gag.

"Oh man nice one, Jinx, damn. Alright, alright you two win. Just make it stop, please!" Beast Boy begged and caused his best friend to give him a withering gaze.

"Hold up, come on BB you can't be serious man. We still got another round in us at least. We have to win this thing." Cyborg groaned desperately causing the girls, including Starfire to laugh.

"Just admit you don't like being beaten by girls and maybe, just maybe we'll admit defeat….ha, yeah right!" Terra spat with mirth before high fiving the pink haired Titan as the young men groaned while Starfire giggled to herself.

The five were interrupted by their leader coming into the Ops room in nothing but red pajama bottoms and a gray tank top, not even having his mask on as he sleepily looked towards what made up more than half his team, all of them completely forgetting it was two thirty in the morning.

"_**Richard!**_" They cheered in unison as he smacked himself in the face with the flat of his palm, mumbling under his breath about how they needed more villains to fight so he could get some sleep and blinking his ocean blue eyes, walking into the small kitchen to get a glass of water and returning back to his room without a word of acknowledgment back.

"Well fuck you to then!" Terra shouted to the retreating hero as the squad looked at each other and started howling in laughter before they eventually stopped to catch their breath.

Starfire yawned loudly leaning into her boyfriend of three months right shoulder who wrapped his left arm around her with a sigh of content.

"Sorry, Vic. The girls won and we both know it, can't let our pride get in the way of that. Don't worry girls we'll get your money tomorrow, promise." Beast Boy spoke with a two finger salute causing Cyborg to mumble some half hearted words of defeat under his breath.

"You better, or else we'll kick your ass." Jinx threatened playfully as her eyes lit up pink with her magic before she gave a dark grin, the two young men shivering in fear when they saw Terra do the same with her own powers before they swore they would pay up.

"I'm heading to bed, hopefully we got some ass to kick tomorrow, starting to feel rusty." Cyborg yawned and turned towards Jinx, kissing her lips as she cut off the magic from her eyes before kissing him again.

"Sounds like a plan, want to join me up in my room?" She purred into his right human ear as he blushed a deep red before saying good night in a loud voice, grabbing Jinx's hand who laughed and disappearing out the entrance of the Ops room.

"I was going to say get a room but they beat me to it, damn. Anyway I'm off, night you two." Terra uttered softly with a smile before she stood up and stretched before walking out of the room lazily.

They said good night to the earth metahuman before looking into each other's eyes, Beast Boy's forest green eyes peering into Starfire's emerald orbs.

"Feel up for some fun tonight, Kori?" He whispered into her right ear as she smiled before slowly shaking her head causing him to frown in disappointment.

"I apologize, my mate but I'm too exhausted from our battle and staying up well past the night to join you in any...strenuous activity. Perhaps another night we can partake in some 'fun'." She answered in a loving but firm tone as he sighed softly but nodded.

In his head he felt annoyed though, not because he wasn't getting any oral or making out but because this had been the second time she had turned down his offer this week and with her being so shy, it's not as though she really ever tried to initiate sexual contact with him and it was starting to grate on his nerves.

He blinked twice, having no clue where the rather selfish thought came from in his mind. Starfire was naturally shy with this sort of thing and she was not like Jinx who nearly jumped Cyborg's bones any time they were able to. His relationship with Kori was special because he had been the one to pick up the pieces to her broken heart once Robin had told her it was over and that he didn't love her as much as he thought he did once the honeymoon phase wore off.

It had been two years since Tokyo and he had been there every step of the way to comfort her, listen to her and learn more about her, even though neither of them had said those three words yet with their relationship still being in an early phase they gave each other time to learn about the other and really connect beyond friendship that they were not able to explore in the past, though there was a part of Starfire that he knew deep down was still slightly worried that Beast Boy would fall for Terra again even though he swore that was not the case and his eyes were only on Starfire, he loved her, even though he could not tell her that just yet.

She was fun, weird even though it was understandable with her being an alien naturally but that was not something she could change and he liked that about her, she made him laugh and listened when he told her about his parents and hugged him tight when he cried either from nightmares or the past.

She was a light in the darkness and he ran towards that light with all he had, he wanted to say the three words to her tonight but it just didn't feel right, the timing felt off.

So instead he leaned up to kiss her lips as she leaned down to do the same and once they separated, they smiled at each other, showing their romance to the other clearly.

"Until you're ready, Star. There's no rush for us." He said as she blushed and kissed his lips again.

"I'm sorry, Gar. I do not mean to keep discouraging your advances to that level in our relationship. I'm simply not ready...yet." She whispered, turning away knowing that though they had done oral and foreplay, they had yet to do any penetration. She wanted their relationship to go a bit farther and he understood completely, as he told her again and again.

So where did the out of character burst of rage emotion come from when he clearly didn't feel that way? And why now? Though he joked and teased with her about it, he honestly didn't feel like giving up his own virginity to her either, they were not ready or at that point mentally, emotionally or physically.

With a playful shake of his head to calm her nerves and with a mental, angered kick at his own he held her hand and kissed her knuckle softly.

"We got all the time in the world, beautiful." He chuckled which gave her the opportunity to smile at him, though it was a bit half hearted as she nodded.

She yawned loudly, covering her mouth with a hand and closed eyes as her long, purple tongue made him gulp audibly with the thought of wondering what she could do with it when they were alone in his room, or her own but he honestly was not picky, though it was a bit of a pain to remove her from Silkie sometimes.

Hiding his sexual tendencies from her once she had closed her mouth and opened her eyes with a fake yawn of his own, complete with an arm stretched he watched as she slowly stood up and grabbed the empty soda bottle before walking towards the trash can, Beast Boy's eyes following her ass with every step, unnoticed by the alien.

Standing up himself, Beast Boy walked towards her once she had thrown the bottle away and turned around he wrapped his arms around her lower back, leaning up to kiss her lips again and cursing himself for their height difference, more so his own even though he loved the fact that she was taller than him, it was sexy in his eyes, perhaps he just liked tall women and wasn't aware of it until now.

After a short peck which made her smile the two walked hand and hand out of the Ops room and into the hallway, standing before the door to her room and making him have memories of how they always ended up here after their dates, they had another one coming up in two days, their seventh, and he planned to take her to a walk around the pier, knowing she loved the ocean.

"Do you wish to join me for rest, Garfield?" She asked softly, the question held no clear sign of lust in her tone and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable when she had no intention of doing anymore more than cuddling, he loved cuddling with her it was one of the many highlights of being with her and yet, he didn't feel in the mood to do what he normally would have done without a second thought tonight.

"Nah, not tonight sexy. I think I'm just going to head to my room and catch some z's on my own, but I'll see you in the morning." His voice was disinterested, almost bored and made her frown but he was quick to explain himself with a small grin.

"Just don't want to do something I might regret and have you break my legs and throw me out your window." He joked with a chuckle as she looked at him with confusion and a bit of hurt in her eyes, about to clearly ask a question but stopped herself instead.

"Oh. Very well, I shall see you in the morning then, good night my mate." She replied, obviously disappointed by his answer due to the fact that he normally never turned down the opportunity to sleep with her, half clothed and he would have smacked himself physically in the face if this was any other night.

And yet, he felt strangely annoyed by her crushing tone, he had no idea why he was starting to get a bit pissed off by her being so skittish with him wanting to go farther but shook his head mentally once more.

How the fuck could he be pissed off at the most patient and loving woman he had know for a long time and why did sex matter so much to him tonight when it didn't all the other times when he wanted to give her the chance to grow and share their lives with each other until she felt ready to take that final step.

He squirmed uncomfortably at his thoughts of such aggression towards the woman who had done nothing to earn such scorn or anger.

Something didn't feel right to him, and after another quick peck and a quiet reply of good night to her, he watched as she opened her door, turning around and blowing an air kiss as he winked at her in response and slid the door closed with a smile, although it seemed forced for some reason to him.

As he walked back to his room, his mind ran rampant with questions towards what was going on with him tonight of all nights that he could not tell her about without hurting her in some way.

Why was this happening and why was he quickly jumping to anger more than any other emotion above all else.

As he opened the door to his room, he slid down it slowly once it closed until his butt touched the floor, his hands covering his face while trying his very best not to cry or scream with only one thought on his mind.

What the fuck was wrong with him?


End file.
